


Mert az ünneplés nekik is jár

by nayrria



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alcohol, Ben Solo Lives, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Humor, Inappropriate Use of the Force, POV Multiple, Partying, Possessive Kylo Ren, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria
Summary: Luke Skywalkert az unokaöccse megzavarja az örök harmóniában. Rey szórakozni szeretne, de emellett filozófiai kérdésekbe bonyolódik. Poe Dameron felfedez magáról egy érdekes dolgot. Finn a legújabb felfedezések tükrében leginkább inni szeretne. Ben meg szeretne tényleg kettesben lenni Reyjel.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Mert az ünneplés nekik is jár

Luke Skywalker jobban élvezte a halálát követő éveket, mint az azelőttieket. Egyrészt egyesült az Erővel, ami minden volt, amire hozzá hasonló jedi vágyott, másrészt senki nem hagyta ott a legvérmesebb vendégsereg közepén, akik aztán elvárták, hogy szórakoztassa őket.

A vén Luke. Egy faszt.

A dolog egyértelmű hátránya viszont az volt, hogy az esetek közel száz százalékában perverz kukkolónak érezte magát.

Ráadásul senki nem hagyta abba azt, amit csinált, ha megjelent. Általában azért, mert nem látták (például Finn, aki tovább fogdosta Jannah, Rose, majd Poe kezét is, és egyszer sem mászott ki a nyakukból, amikor Luke épp arra siklott), vagy nem érdekelte őket (mint Reyt és Bent, akik – és ezt Luke biztosra vette – tudták, látja őket, de volt merszük úgy tenni, mintha nem vették volna észre).

Ben még tovább is ment, lejjebb csúsztatta a kezét Rey fenekén.

De ez most más volt.

A teljes ellenállás várta ezt az ünnepséget. Jannah és Rose szervezték. Évek óta először nem támadástól volt hangos a bázis. Még Luke is kénytelen kelletlen ismerte be, hogy ő is izgatott.

Egy kicsit csak, persze, ahogy az egy erőszellemhez illik.

Finn ügyesen kerülte a lányokat. Sötét ruhájában beolvadt a rosszul megvilágított helyiségbe. Ha a lányok táncoltak, akkor az italok közé menekült, ha a lányok megszomjaztak, akkor hirtelen kiment levegőzni.

Ez szórakoztatta Luke-ot.

Poe ezzel szemben világos ingben táncolt, és figyelt rá, hogy mindenkit felkérjen és hozzáérjen. Jannah-ra ránevetett, Rose-t hosszan ölelte. Rey kezét megérintette. Rey megfeszült, az arcán világosan látszott a csalódottság.

Benre számított.

Luke vicsorgott.

El fogja fogadni, hogy Ben akarja a lányt (főleg, mert Rey is akarta Bent), de ez nem az a nap lesz. Most is beszéltek. Természetesen az Erőt használták hozzá, megzavarva Luke-ot az örök harmóniában.

Nem hallotta, hogy mit beszéltek, de éppen eleget látott.

Poe megpörgette Reyt.

Rey kibontott, kócos haja az arcába csapott. Nagyon csinos lett, hogy elvetette a kontyait és a piszkos szürke, durva szövésű tunikáját. Sötétzöld, bő köntöst viselt, és Luke némileg szörnyülködve vette észre, hogy áttetszőt.

A ruhához nem illő, pasaanai nyakláncot viselt egyenesen az Ősök fesztiváljáról.

Luke eltűnődött.

Rey mosolya zárkózott volt, de azért nevetett Poe viccein. Az ajtót nézte, aztán a falat, és néha lehunyta a szemét. Az Erőt figyelte. Várt valamire.

Vagy sokkal inkább valakire – fintorodott el Luke.

Luke nem látta, amikor Ben Solo „megérkezett”, de mégis tudta, mert Rey az illendő minimumnál ragyogóbban mosolygott, aztán elnézést kért Poe-tól Kirohant a teremből.

Luke nyelt volna egyet, ha tud.

A ruha alul is átlátszó volt, és úgy tűnt, Rey elfelejtett bugyit venni alá.

Poe nem vonzódott Reyhez. Szerette Reyt. A barátja volt, bár különösnek tartotta, ahogy a mondat közepén elhallgat, ábrándos lesz a tekintete. Finn ilyenkor Kylo Rent vádolta, de ezzel a hülyeséggel Poe nem foglalkozott.

Hogy majd Kylo Ren kényszeríti Reyt? A makacs Reyt? Ha megölik egymást, az esélyesebbnek tűnt, mint valami sikeres manipuláció.

Rey büszkén viselte a mellén a nyakláncot Pasaanából, és nem válaszolt egyenesen, honnan szerezte vissza.

Szóval nem vonzódott hozzá, de azért megforgatta egyszer, kétszer, és még harmadszor is, aztán Rey megállt tánc közben. A szoknya lágy redői elrendeződtek a testén, és Poe nyelt egyet.

Nem vonzódott Reyhez, de hát Rey erősen alulöltözött volt. Poe viszont úriember, tudomása szerint a lány nem neki öltözött ki, ezért elkapta a tekintetét.

– Mennem kell – mondta Rey. Arcát rózsaszínes pír vonta be, ami biztos nem lehetett a könnyed táncuktól. Mintha észrevette volna, hogy mennyire nincs rajta alsónemű, mert leengedte az ágyéka elé a kezét.

– Titkos találka? – vigyorodott el Poe, mert nem hagyhatta ki, hogy Rey arca rózsaszínesből vörösbe váltson.

– Olyasmi.

Rey csak részben figyelt rá, ajka mosolyra húzódott. Szégyenlősre, az igaz. Kicsit zárkózottra, ez is igaz. Tekintete ellágyult, homlokránca kisimult.

Ez volt a legőszintébb mosoly, amit Poe látott tőle.

A legsérülékenyebb is.

Kicsit hátrafeszítette a nyakát, mintha nála magasabb ember állna előtte.

A kulcscsontja között is elpirult.

– Megyek már – súgta az előtte álló semminek, de azért még visszafordult Poe felé. – Köszönöm a táncot.

Poe nem is gondolt erre az egész találkozásra. Jannah táncolt vele, aztán Rose is, majd újra és újra mindkettő.

A chandrilai borok mellett megtalálta Finnt.

– Hogy tudsz táncolni velük? – kérdezte Finn, töltött magának egy pohárral, aztán rövid habozás után, kérdés nélkül Poe-nak is.

– Most meneküljek? Bújjak el, mert te ezt csinálod?

Finn morgott valamit.

– Rey nagyon hirtelen ment el – tette hozzá.

Poe lenyelte a megjegyzést, ami kínosan a nyelvére kívánkozott, és maradt inkább a biztonságos fejrázásnál.

– Találkozója van. – Egy kicsit várt, aztán nem bírta ki, hogy ne tegye hozzá: – A szeretőjével.

Finn félrenyelte a bort. Poe megveregette a hátát, míg Finn köhögött.

– Eddig sosem tűnt olyannak, aki titokban találkozgat valakivel. Biztos, hogy nemcsak kiszaladt levegőzni?

– Átlátszott a ruhája – felelte Poe.

Finn hümmögött.

Rossz döntésnek tűnt a chandrilai borok kellemes társaságát elcserélni folyosón lopódzásra, de Finn túl kíváncsi volt, Poe elméjét pedig kalandvágyóvá bódította az alkohol.

Visszafogta – jobbára sikertelenül – a vigyorát.

Nem találták sehol Reyt, ezért elindultak a szobájához, mert Finn elkezdett érte aggódni, hogy mi történhetett vele, mert már túl régen távozott.

– Azt ugye tudod, hogy Rey szét tudja rúgni a segged? Az enyémet is, ami azt illeti, és mindenki másét is. Legfeljebb csak nem akarja.

– Nem attól féltem, hogy megsérül, csak túl sokáig maradt távol. Mi van, ha mégsem úgy alakult ez a találka, ahogy azt tervezte?

Poe kilépett a keresztfolyosóra. Rey könnyű, sötétzöld ruháját könnyű volt megismerni, még úgy is, hogy Rey teljesen összefonódott a férfival. A szoknya két oldalt lelógott, míg Rey vékony bokája a szeretője derekára kulcsolódott. A férfi meztelen feneke, keze Rey száján egyértelművé tette, hogy mit csinálnak.

Poe megtorpant, aztán visszalépett a fal mögé. Kinyújtott karjával állította meg Finnt.

– Szerintem elég jól alakul a találkája – jegyezte meg azért, és nem bírta ki, hogy ne vigyorodjon el.

Finn persze villámgyorsan megkerülte, hogy ő maga is bizonyítékot szerezzen, aztán persze káromkodott mellette.

– Ezeket a szép szavakat ezzel a kiejtéssel a rohamosztagosoknál tanultad?

– Tudod, ki ez? – rántotta meg a karját Finn. – Kibaszott Kylo Ren.

– Ne haragudj, de igazságtalan, hogy annak a szadista rohadéknak ilyen jó segge van – felelte Poe. Rey felkiáltott, állatias, kicsit sírós nyögés volt. Poe elvigyorodott, aztán még időben megragadta Finnt, aki persze már mozdult is, hogy megmentse a lányt. – Hihetetlen, hogy ez a seggfej tudja, hogy mivel okozhat örömet egy nőnek.

Kylo Ren – ettől a fejleménytől Poe is kicsit rosszul volt, nemcsak Finn. Végül is Kylo Ren megkínozta őt is, Reyt is (akit ez jelenleg nagyon nem zavart), de Finn meg rohamosztagos volt, Poe meg csempész, Rey roncsvadász, és most meg itt vannak, és mind öltek eleget – Rey arcát csókolta, és egyáltalán nem úgy nézett ki, mint egy elsőrangú kínzómester.

Kegyetlenül szexi volt.

Eddig nem volt igazán alkalma vonzódni Kylo Renhez, de most végigcsapott rajta a vágy, amikor Kylo Ren megcsókolta Rey vállát. Valószínűtlenül gyengéd mozdulat volt.

Szereti Reyt – döbbent rá Poe.

– Menjünk innen, igyunk meg valamit – mondta Finnek, és a tenyere megtalálta Finn tenyerét. Finn kábán a sokktól engedte, hogy Poe visszavezesse a terembe, majd leültesse az asztalhoz, hogy vigyen neki egy üveg bort.

– Nem lesz semmi baja, ugye?

– Reynek? Nem hiszem. Rey felnőtt, tud magára vigyázni.

Finn fészkelődött, aztán megigazította a nadrágját. Poe az arcára pillantott, az alsó ajkát a foga közé fogta, és Poe nem várt tovább.

– Gyere – hívta Finnt, és Finn ment vele egy üres, sötét folyosóra. Végül Poe kényelmetlen tábori ágyán fonódtak össze. Borízű volt a csókjuk.

Poe elvigyorodott a félhomályban, és csak akkor súgta Finn fülébe:

– Átkozottul szexi volt rajtakapni őket, mi?

Nem kerülte el a figyelmét, ahogy Rey szedettvedett barátai a falhoz lapulva leskelődnek és hallgatóznak.

_Undor. Felháborodás. Düh. Vágy._

Féltette Reyt.

Őt kiközösítés fogadná, ez nyilvánvaló. Egyikük sem küzdött nagyon azért, hogy az Ellenállás tudja, hogy ő él, de annyira nem volt önző, hogy kirekesztést és magányt kívánjon Reynek.

Megállt mozdulat közben. Félúton. Az édes, kis Reyben, aki most nekifeszült a testének és a falnak.

Ki akarta élvezni Reyt kipirultan, gyönyörűen, remegve az orgazmustól. Most csak az övé volt.

Elvette a kezét Rey szájáról. Felfedezték őket, akkor már hallhatják is miatta sikoltani. Rey pihegett, mondani akart valamit, de Ben elmosolyodott, és lökött rajta egyet.

Rey feje hátracsuklott a gyönyörtől. Felkiáltott. Torokból jövő, vad hang volt, amitől megrándult a farka.

– Ben. – Rey közelebb húzta magához. Zihált, izzadt volt, és Ben megcsókolta a vállát. Nehéz volt nyugodtnak maradni. Rey teste összerándult körülötte. Ben el akart élvezni, ó, nagyon, de az idegenek még a közelben voltak. Reyt nem hagyhatta védtelenül.

Rey lejjebb csúszott rajta. Ben felnyögött. A sebhelyet csókolta Rey vállán. Olyan volt illata, mint neki.

Az Erő már nem jelzett veszélyt. A felkelők eltakarodtak, és Ben végre befejezhette, amit elkezdett.

Luke Skywalker biztos volt benne, hogy Rey és Ben megint találkoznak, mert a zárkózott Rey nem vesz fel egy átlátszó ruhát csak azért, mert az ellenállók megünneplik a győzelmüket. Főleg, hogy egy táncpartnerét sem húzta magával, amikor eltűnt a folyosón.

Poe és Finn hamarosan szintén kiosont a folyosóra, Luke Skywalker elfojtott egy hörgést. Annak is ellenállt, hogy átlátszó kezébe temesse az arcát. Nem volt prűd, egyáltalán nem, de amikor ő volt fiatal, akkor is így ünnepeltek vajon a felkelők, és csak ő maradt ki a mókából?

Bár amikor jobban meggondolta, rá kellett jönnie, hogy valószínűleg pont így ünnepeltek, legalábbis Ben életkora alapján reális elképzelésnek tűnt.

Luke-ot szellemalakban is kirázta a hideg bizonyos (jövőbeli) lehetőségektől, amikre nem volt hajlandó gondolni sem.

A sötétség megtöltötte a folyosókat, a termet, de Luke-on kívül mindenki vak volt rá, ő meg eszköztelen. Láthatatlan.

Rey után nyúlt az Erőben, de őt szorosan tartotta a mindent elborító sötétség. Alig kaphatott levegőt. Feje hátracsuklott, szája nyögésre nyílt.

Luke szellemökle összeszorult.

Ki fogja herélni Ben Solót.

_Rey veszélyben volt._

Luke futott, vagyis inkább siklott a folyosón. Majdnem fellökte Poe-t és Finnt, akik úgy néztek ki, mintha valami egyszerre nagyon erotikus, de egyben kísérteties dolgot láttak volna.

Luke átbújt közöttük mintha még mindig lenne teste. Kilépett a sarok mögül.

Érzékelte, hogy Reyt elengedi a sötét felhő, de már nem kellett az Erő. Ott voltak a szeme előtt. Rey Ben karjában lógott, bokája lecsúszott a keskeny csípőjéről.

Ben a falnak támaszkodott. Rey hajába temette az arcát, aztán amikor magához tért, leengedte a földre.

Nem a szex miatt érezte magát perverz kukkolónak, ez végül is nem lepte meg, inkább csókjuk meghittsége hozta zavarba.

Mintha nem tudnák, hogy ott van.

– Hamarosan találkozunk – mondta Rey.

Ben bólintott, elrendezte Rey szoknyáját, megpuszilta a kezét, majd eltűnt.

Rey a falnak dőlt, aztán nagyon lassan felnézett rá, és rögtön elvörösödött. Rey gyorsan jött zavarba.

Luke elfojtott egy kaján mosolyt, amikor Rey csúfos kudarcot vallott, és nem sikerült elfojtania a vigyorát.

– Nem használhatod az Erőt ilyen _méltatlan_ dolgokra.

– Nem én voltam. Velem csinálta… – Rey elharapta a mondat végét, a nevet, mintha Luke nem tudná, hogy kivel volt, majd a falhoz lapult. Luke mérgesen érzékelte, hogy fél. Aggódik Benért.

Rey ekkor felemelte az ujját.

– Ne merj belemászni az elmémben!

Luke rögtön visszavonult. Igaza volt. Nem kutakodhat a fejében, már csak azért sem, mert volt egy része, ami nagyon nem akarta látni a lány friss emlékeit, egy másik része meg nem akarta kipróbálni, hogy az erővillám megsüt-e egy erőszellemet. Valószínűleg, igen.

– Ha esetleg mégis én voltam, akkor ki dönti el, hogy rosszat csináltam? – kérdezte hirtelen Rey. Leengedte a kezét, vett egy mély levegőt, aztán összeráncolta az orrát. – Miért méltóbb elmetrükkel uralni a galaxis lakóit, visszalőni rájuk a saját lövéseiket, a halálba lökni embereket, mint örömet okozni valakinek? – Rey még pirosabb lett, aztán elkapta a tekintetét. A padló fémes erezetét figyelte.

Ugyan Rey megtiltotta, hogy körbetapogassa az elméjét, de semmit ne tett azért, hogy Luke ne érzékelje a belőle áradó érzelmeket. Minden zavara, indulata ellenére, boldog volt. Az Erő kisimult körülötte. Ezt lehetetlen volt nem észlelni.

Luke nem tudta elképzelni, hogy okozhat valakinek ekkora örömet valaki más az Erő sötét oldalával.

– Te tanítottál arra, hogy az egyensúly értékesebb, mint bármelyik oldal önmagában – mondta Rey. – Most egyensúly van.

Luke nem vitatkozott, nem is volt rá alkalma, mert Rey ezután gyakorlatilag elmenekült előle. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy Reyt zavarba hozta a tény, hogy Luke rajtakapta Bennel, vagy esetleg kiolvasta az elméjéből a kérdést az élvezetről és az Erő sötét oldaláról.

Komótosan visszasiklott a táncterembe, és csak mordult egyet, amikor megérezte a zavart az Erőben.

Már megint.

Rey megéhezett. Ben a köldökét simogatta a vékony anyagon át, amikor a gyomra megkordult. Nem hagyta abba, és Rey nem is akarta, hogy vége legyen.

Inkább csak elnyúlt alatta, és Ben kézfejére tette a kezét.

– Kihagytam az ünnepi vacsorát. – Akkor ünnepeltek először kettesben, csendben, titokban.

Sírt utána, hol a párnát kente össze a könnyeivel, hol Ben csupasz mellkasát. Sosem élt át egyszerre annyi mindent. Szeretkezésük alatt egyszerre volt helye az őket összekötő kapocsnak, a fájdalomnak, és a szinte elviselhetetlen érzésnek, hogy míg Ben benne volt, addig valóban nem volt egyedül.

Ben sötét pillantása az arcára rebbent. Oda sem nézett, ahogy feljebb tűrte a ruhát.

Hiába számított az érintésre, Rey mégis megfeszült. Lassan lélegzett, mélyeket, hogy ellazuljon. Ben hagyott neki időt.

A magány megtanította, hogy ne engedjen magához senkit, hogy az érintés eredendően rossz és fájdalmas, és ha gyengéd, akkor az sosem a valóság.

Meg kell tanulnia, hogy ez nem igaz. Igaz volt a Jakkun, igaz volt az ellenállásban, de nem Bennel.

Olyan álmos volt. Közelebb bújt Benhez, de csak azért, mert olyan szűk volt az ágy. Rey nem gondolta, hogy kényelmetlen lenne. Volt rajta egy vékony matrac, és adtak hozzá takarót.

Ben melegítette.

Ben szíve dobogott. Rey sóhajtott. A jelenben volt, nem a reménytelen és magányos múltban. Fontos volt erre emlékeznie.

– Luke szeretné tudni, hogy mit csináltál velem.

– Kíváncsi az öreg, mi?

– Az Erő sötét oldalára. – Rey arca felmelegedett, Ben a vártnál is elégedettebben vigyorgott rá vissza.

– Örülök, hogy ennyire bízol bennem.

– Hogy hagyjam, hogy fojtogass az Erővel? – Rey felkönyökölt, és, hogy hirtelen feltámadó szégyenlősségét legyőzze, megcsókolta Bent.

Már nem volt zavarban, amikor átvetette rajta a lábát.

Bőven hajnalodott már, mire Rey visszaosont – korgó gyomorral, elégedetten – a táncolók közé. Kikerülte a borosüvegeket. Átlépte Finnt. Poe-ban megbotlott, mert az pont akkor mozdult, amikor Rey óvatos lába a vállánál volt.

Poe hörgött valamit.

Rey nem figyelt rá. Inkább a szájába tömte az utolsó, már meglapult szendvicset a tálcáról.

Poe nehezen, de felküzdötte magát a székre. Végigmérte Reyt. Lábtól fejig, aztán fentről lefelé. Elidőzött a tekintete a harapáson Rey combján.

– Nem bántott, ugye?

Rey megrázta a fejét.

– Sejtettem. – Poe nem állt elő bővebb mondanivalóval.

Reynek hirtelen szörnyű gyanúja támadt. A gerincén végigszánkázott a hideg rémület. Felfedezték őket. Gondolkodás nélkül nyúlt Benért, aki előbb a félelmét érzékelte, mert a kötésük izzott Ben aggodalmától.

Hogy aztán vizesen és félmeztelenül álljon előtte.

Ez volt, amit nem tudott, és nem is akart megszokni. Ben Solo ruha nélkül.

Tágra nyílt szemmel bámulta. Nem mintha nem látta volna már annyiszor, de a szája kiszáradt, mint eddig mindig. Az ágyéka fájdalmasan összeszorult, és Rey felszisszent, de szerette ezt a fajta fájdalmat.

Ben legalább félig megnyugodott, amikor meglátta.

– Emberek között vagy, igaz?

Rey lassan bólintott, és még mindig nem pislogott.

Ben biccentett felé, és finoman kihúzta magát. Rey meg akarta érinteni. Hozzá akart bújni, érezni a testét az övén.

– Azt ugye tudod, hogy minden gondolatodat hallom?

– Mit csináltál? – lehelte Rey.

– Nem igazán tudtam aludni. Edzettem és meditáltam. – Ben lebiggyesztette a száját, aztán tett egy lépést Rey felé. Nem ért hozzá, de meg akarta fogni a vállát, magához akarta húzni. Vigasztani akarta.

– Azt hiszem, tudják – súgta Rey.

– Nem baj.

A nevét hallotta.

Ben eltűnt előle, de Rey megnyugodott, ha Ben mondja, hogy nem baj…

– Tételezzük fel, hogy semmilyen szinten nem ijesztő, ahogy tágra nyílt szemmel bámulod a semmit, de amellett már nem tudok elmenni, hogy úgy bámulod az üres szobát mintha rá akarnál mászni, aztán Akbar admirálist is ugyanígy méregeted. Na, az rohadt rémisztő. Ha nem tudnám, hogy a szeretőd magas, sötét és jó seggű, akkor aggódnék az ízlésed miatt – mondta Poe.

 _Jó seggű?_ – visszhangozta gondolatban Rey. Ben elégedettsége körbeölelte.

– De nem aggódom – mondta Poe, és Reyre vigyorgott. – Főleg, hogy nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy tudja, mit csinál.

Ben büszkesége cirógatta.

Nagyon melege lett, de azért elmosolyodott. Ben tényleg tudta, hogy mit csinál.

Poe megrúgta Finnt, aki felnyögött, káromkodott, majd a másik oldalára fordult.

Rey észrevett a nyakán egy harapást.

– Ó! – Értelmet nyert az az öröm, ami Poe-ból sugárzott.

Poe Dameron elvörösödött.

– Én se árulom el, ha te sem – hadarta gyorsan. Rey csak később jött rá, hogy Poe-nak nem számít a saját titka, nem is kell titkolnia, de azt akarta, hogy higgyen neki, hogy megtartja a titkát.

Luke megcsóválta a fejét a sarokban, mire Rey az erőszellem szemébe nézett. Legalább attól nem kellett félnie, hogy a vén Luke elárulja.

A szomszédos asztalról is elvett négy szendvicset, majd sarkon fordult, és visszament a szobájába, hogy zavartalanul folytassák az _ünneplést_ Bennel.

Mert az nekik is jár.


End file.
